Ponies Through Time
by MLPThruTime
Summary: Rated T just to be safe... will not post Act 5. Follow the Mane Six as they are put in situations of the real world... through time. Based on real events  sort of  Read and review... that is... if you want to...
1. Act 1 Chapter 1

**This is Chapter 1... of Act 1... sort of XD I'm not sure how people will respond to this. In fact, you may not even like it. This series of stories may contain OOCness and no true facts what so ever. I came up with the idea in the shower and we all know that you think of weird things when your in the shower. So I bring to you... PONIES THROUGH TIME! sort of...**

**Just read the story** **-_-**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Twilight Sparkle peeked out of her library cave into the sunshine. It was morning and she had been buried in her blanket all night after a cold night. She looked around. Just another day in Ponyville… 7000 BCE.

"Stalagspike!" Twilight called. A small baby dragon emerged from the cave and yawned.

"Man, it was cold last night wasn't it?" Stalagspike asked.

"I know, I wish there was an easier way to stay warm at night besides blankets," Twilight said, going towards the waterfall where townsfolk took showers. She was wearing her leopard skin dress today, the one Rarity designed. They called her that because she designed cave clothes out of rare jewels that could not be found by any other pony.

Twilight found an empty waterfall, used her horn to strip off her clothes and walked under the fountain of water. She looked at Stalagspike, who was picking at his ear.

"Say, aren't you gonna wash up?" Twilight asked. Stalagspike and Twilight both paused for a couple of seconds and than burst out laughing.

"Good one, Twilight," Stalagspike said, "So, what are the plans for today? How are you going to impress Tribe Leader Celestia?" Twilight's eyes widened and she looked at Stalagspike.

"I… don't know," Twilight said, pulling on her dress after a 1 minute shower, "How about today I go visit Applejack and see how's she's doing?"

"Uh, yeah sure," Stalagspike said, "You're really leaving me in charge?" Twilight nodded her head. She looked at him sternly.

"I can trust you, right, Stalagspike? The only good thing that came out of leaving you alone was this dress," Twilight scolded, "And Fluttershy wouldn't talk to me for over a week. Not because of how shy she is, but because of this dress Stalagspike. THIS DRESS!"

"OK, OK! I really should have thought through on that leopard attack," Stalagspike said, "I promise."

"Pinkie Promise?" Twilight said.

"Pinkie… promise… what is that?" Stalagspike asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a rock in my OW!" Twilight recited, accidentally poking her eye in the process. Stalagspike giggled.

"Alright, I 'Pinkie Promise'," Stalagspike said. Twilight grinned and ran off in the direction of Applejack's cave farm.

* * *

><p>Twilight walked all through the town, stopping to say hi to random ponies. The first one was Pinkie Rock.<p>

"Hi, Twilight!" Pinkie Rock said, "I'm a little busy right now." Pinkie Rock started to shift the rocks on the counter, trying to put them in a position where they felt comfortable. Than she looked up and grinned.

"How can I help you?" Pinkie said.

"Actually, I was going to tell you that I was going to Applejack's house," Twilight said, "I'm still looking for something to impress Tribe Leader Celestia."

"Oh, as her student, you want to impress her," Pinkie said, "I know what you should use. ROCKS!" She threw a rock at Twilight, nearly putting a hole in her head.

"Pinkie," Twilight said, "I think the princess has had enough of rocks. We need something better… something bigger."

"Whatever you come up with, we ponies will be behind you the whole time!" Pinkie shouted, bouncing beside her as she left the shop.

Applejack was busy shaking trees to make apples fall into the baskets. She smiled as Twilight and Pinkie walked up.

"Oh, hey, Twilight. Glad to see ya. Come to help out a little?" Applejack said.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me a little with impressing Tribe Leader Celestia," Twilight said.

"Ahm afraid I can't. Right now, it's Apple Harvest and I can't let the Apple Family down," Applejack said, bucking one of the trees. The apples all fell into the basket… all except one, which rolled off… rolled. Suddenly, an idea came to Twilight.

"Hey… Applejack," Twilight said, "Can you place four apples in a certain position for me?"

"Uh, sure Twilight. What's this about?" Applejack asked, picking up the apples. Pinkie Rock watched carefully as Twilight arranged the apples so that she could stand on top of them. She stepped on the apples… and turned them into mush.

"Hmm… we're gonna need something sturdier," Twilight said, "I have an idea. Do you have any spare stone left?"

"I believe Big Macintosh can help ya with that," Applejack said, "Otherwise, ahm a little busy." She went back to shaking trees. Twilight found Big Mac easily and trotted over to him.

"Hey, Big Mac, I need some stone," Twilight said, "Can I use some of it?" Big Mac looked at Twilight quizzically and sighed.

"Eeyup," Big Mac said. He walked to the cave and brought out a couple slabs of stone. Twilight used a spell to levitate the stone slabs. While Big Macintosh went back to work, Twilight started to go in the direction of her cave. Pinkie followed closely behind.

"What are we gonna do, Twilight?" Pinkie asked.

"Pinkie, we are about to make history!" Twilight said excitedly, a distinct spark in her eyes.


	2. Act 1 Chapter 2

**Act 1: Chapter 2**

"So, Twilight, what's with all this stone again?" Stalagspike asked.

"Well, you see, Stalagspike, earth ponies and unicorns have been trying for a small time to find a way to get to places faster than with your hooves. Well not anymore!" Twilight shouted. She started using her makeshift tools to mold the stone into a round shape with a round hole in the middle.

"I call it…" Twilight said, "The Spinny Thingy!" Pinkie Rock glared at the newly named Spinny Thingy. She smiled and jumped on top of it. And strangest thing, it started to roll. She used her hooves to control where she was supposed to go.

"Whee!" Pinkie shouted, "You should call it the Whee Machine!"

"That sounds dirty… let's call it the wheel!" Stalagspike suggested.

"You just took whee and added another character to it… BRILLIANT!" Pinkie said.

"You know what… this may be a technological breakthrough! Maybe soon, everypony will be using these for… maybe… wagons!" Twilight shouted. Pinkie looked at her like she was crazy.

"Don't be so silly Twilight," Pinkie Rock said, knocking the Wheel on the ground.

"But, but-" Twilight said, picking it up, "The Wheel-"

"Yeah, it was fun!" Pinkie said, "But Twilight, Tribe Leader Celestia won't be impressed by a round thing that rolls. She wants something more exciting!" Twilight turned red from frustration.

"I'LL SHOW YOU! Stalagspike, take a letter!" Twilight said. Stalagspike took up a slab of stone and a chisel.

"Dear Tribe Leader Celestia,

I am happy to inform you that I have discovered an invention that will change ponykind forever. This invention will change the whole of Ponyville and the residents of Equestria as a whole. I await your eager and trusted opinion.

Your student, Twilight Sparkle," Twilight Sparkle stated, "And make sure you include a diagram as well as what its called."

"The wheel…" Stalagspike muttered, "Got it!" Than he took in a big breath and puffed out a small fire, which sent the slab to Tribe Leader Celestia.

"Alright, it's sent. But I'm with Pinkie here. This may not be very interesting," Stalagspike said. Twilight scoffed.

"Please, Stalagspike," Twilight said, "As my mentor, she's supposed to encourage me to learn new things!" Suddenly a stone slab landed on Stalagspike.

"Ouch! Wow, you got a reply right away," Stalagspike said, clearing his throat, "Dear Twilight, as your mentor, I encourage to learn new things."

"As always," Twilight said smugly.

"But this idea is simply LUDICROUS! No one will be using it in about 2000 years!" Stalagspike said, continuing to read.

"WHAT?" Twilight shouted, "But… but… it was perfect! It's a faster way to get around! Why wouldn't anyone use this?"

"Maybe for a toy!" Pinkie said, rolling around on it some more. Twilight groaned. This wasn't going according to plan.

* * *

><p>"Fluttershy, do you ever feel like you just accomplished something and yet no pony else felt the same way?" Twilight said. They were eating some grass and hay outside a small restaurant, a place discovered by this pony named Carrot Top.<p>

"Well… no," Fluttershy said, "But that's OK. I'm pretty sure that whatever you did impressed Tribe Leader Celestia a whole lot!"

"No, it didn't!" Twilight said, "You see, I invented this thing called the wheel and Celestia said it was something that ponies wouldn't use in the future. I don't understand. It gives ponies the ability to get where they're going FASTER! You like the idea don't you Fluttershy?"

At this point, Fluttershy didn't know what to say. Fluttershy tried to think… a round that lets ponies get where they're going faster… it sounds nice… but than again…

"It sounds… nice," Fluttershy said, looking down shyly.

"Nice?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy dug her snout in her hay, wishing she hadn't said anything.

"NICE?" Twilight said, "It was perfect!" Fluttershy whimpered and abandoned the table, hoping she wouldn't get too angry.

"Wait, Fluttershy, I'm…" Twilight whimpered, "Sorry…" Twilight looked down. Maybe Tribe Leader Celestia was right… maybe it wasn't a technological breakthrough. She rose up from her seat, paid for both of their meals and walked back to her cave. She was gonna work extra hard to impress the Tribe Leader, even if it took all night!

* * *

><p>It was midnight. Everypony else had gone to bed… everypony except Twilight, who was having a hard time concentrating without any light.<p>

_If only there was some way to see at night, _Twilight thought as she chiseled out some more research notes. She looked at Stalagspike, who was sleeping very innocently and gave it some thought.

_Stalagspike can breathe this stuff… that makes this glowy stuff…_ Twilight thought, _What if I were to harness it? Maybe than I could understand what it is. _Twilight looked at her baby dragon and shook her head. It would be a crime to wake him up at a time like this. She tapped her horn.

"Maybe if I use some magic, maybe I can create the stuff that comes out of Stalagspike's mouth," Twilight whispered. She gathered some of the wood for repairs and went outside. She also took some stone too, just in case.

_Alright… concentrate Twilight,_ she thought, kneeling down in front of the pile. What she didn't know was that there was a shower scheduled for tonight and Rainbow Dash, a strange multi colored pony, was already moving some of the clouds. Twilight concentrated all her magic into created what Spike usually did. A few sparks appeared on her horn.

Rainbow Dash, who was moving the clouds, already took notice of this and quietly blocked out the full moon. They were the sparks again. She flew down and landed silently on the ground and waited. Another spark, bigger this time, filled her with shock. In the light of the shock, she noticed Twilight. What was Twilight doing?

Finally, the last spark appeared, cause a great explosion of light and heat all at once. There was no power more amazing and the great big light was as bright as the sun. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened and she flew off into the clouds. The whole ruckus though, had caused everypony to wake up. They all trotted towards the source of the light, thinking in fear, it was the sun but instead got welcomed to a miniature sun on the ground.

"I…. I…" Twilight said, "I was just trying to mimic what Stalagspike did with his horn. I'm so sorry I caused any trouble." One mare stepped up, ready to say something, but instead was greeted by the warm glow.

"Hey… honey, come over here and sit," she said. A stallion, obviously her husband, stepped up and sat next to her. He smiled and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"This reminds me of when I first met you," he said. Rainbow Dash decided to go against the Pegasus commander's orders and not let it rain tonight. Instead, she landed by the fire and went to sleep.

"Wanna just sleep here?" some of the ponies began to say and than curled up next to this strange glow. It was so warm and amazing… and for once they could see. Twilight curled next to it too. She couldn't wait to write to Tribe Leader Celestia about this.


	3. Act 1 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Twilight opened her eyes, trying to remember what had happened last night. Than she saw all the ponies crowded around what was left of her small bonfire. The ponies of Ponyville were crowded around her bonfire, waking up. There were clouds overhead, big and heavy, as if a rainstorm were to happen at any second.

"That's strange… what made the light go down?" Twilight said. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning streaked the air and rain began to pour on the ponies. The last of the fire went out and Twilight widened her eyes.

"So water is its weakness!" Twilight said suddenly. The pony's eyes widened.

"Ooooh!" the ponies all said. Twilight smiled and went back into her cave. She had to report this to the tribe leader.

* * *

><p>"And so, in conclusion, the sparks created a magnificent light of warmth that I call a fire! I haven't gathered enough information on this fire yet, but all I can tell you is that it is an amazing discovery!" Twilight said, "I eagerly you response. You're student, Twilight Sparkle." Stalagspike took the stone slab and blew it into dust. The slab disappeared into the rain.<p>

"This is actually a pretty amazing discovery Twilight. All the dragons told me that fire was used for destruction, but I didn't know it could also be used for warmth," Stalagspike said.

"Yeah…" Twilight said, "Instead of being angry, its like everypony was concentrate on being together." Twilight smiled. It was a warm glow when everypony was united together, warm and snuggly.

"I wish I'd included that in my lesson report," Twilight said.

"I wish you did too," someone outside her cave said. Twilight's eyes sparked as she turned and saw Tribe Leader Celestia.

"Oh my goodness, Tribe Leader Celestia!" Twilight said.

"Twilight Sparkle, I am so proud of you. Discovering something that not only helps us through the nights, but also brings ponies together as one," Celestia said, "For your hard work, I award you with this." Tribe Leader Celestia pulled out a rare flower and placed it delicately in Twilights hair.

"Oh, thank you, Tribe Leader. It's beautiful," Twilight said. Stalagspike looked outside and smiled.

"Hey, it stopped raining," Stalagspike said, "Let's go outside and you can show Celestia for yourself!" Twilight and Celestia ran out like school fillies, ready to face the challenges that had been laid ahead of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

"Twilight!" Pinkie Rock shouted, "Guess what!"

"What, Pinkie, I'm busy," Twilight said. She looked to see Derpy following closely behind.

"You see this?" Pinkie said holding up a cup shaped treat. Twilight tipped her head to the side.

"What is it?" Twilight said.

"I call it… the cupcake!" Pinkie Pie said.

"The muffin!" Derpy said at the same time. Their eyes widened and than they growled at each other.

"I was the one who made the thing in the first place!" Pinkie said.

"Well, I'm the one who said you should add sugar to the bread!" Derpy said.

"Well, I'm the owner of the bake shop," Pinkie said, "So cupcake it is!" Twilight used her horn to levitate the treat to her and took a bite out of it.

"Hm… a little bland… not like cake at all…" Twilight said, "Maybe it should be called a muffin. Hey! You could add berries to it and make it more delicious!"

"Yay, muffin!" Derpy said. Pinkie looked awful upset, but than she brightened up a bit.

"Of course… add more sugar!" Pinkie Rock said excitedly. She sped out of the cave. Twilight looked at Derpy and giggled.

"Well, I'd better go with her," Derpy said, "She's like a walking disaster!" Than she ran into the wall next to the door. She smiled sheepishly, walking out properly

"Yeah… she's the walking disaster…" Twilight said softly, feeling a little sorry for Derpy. She couldn't help that her eyesight was… off... Still, it was great that her innovation was being put to good use. Wheat was ground into flour, which was than made into bread.

Ponyville began to flourish and soon ponies began using leftover wood for fires to repair holes and soon make houses. The Stone Age was over and made way for a new age in Ponyville, an age of technological advancements… of the simple kind.


End file.
